easternzfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
Eric is a mage of Eastern Z. History ''Past Eric was born in 560 in the town of Miden. He grew up without his father and his mother left him and his older brother when he was only 2 years old. He lived in a house together with his brother Ace and their friends Ken, Gray, Coby, Edmond and Edmond's twin sister, Lucy. They all helped the townsfolk all day so that they could pay the rent and buy food. One day, when Eric was 10, a man named Gildarts came to the town. He taught Eric and all of his friends how to find their magic and use it. Gildarts stayed with Eric and company for half a year, paying the rent, buying food and training everyone. When Gildarts left, everyone decided that they wanted to become great mages just like him, so they formed their own little guild, "The Protectors of Miden". Ace was selected as the leader of the group, since he was the oldest and the strongest. After another 6 months passed, Ace and Ken decided to go out on an adventure and join a strong guild. Ace passed on the role as leader of the group to Eric. Joining Eastern Z Arc'' One day 4 years after Ace left, Edmond comes home injured. He tells Eric that a couple of mages came to the town and started fighting some of the local mages and totally wiped the floor with them. Edmond tried to protect them but was heavily injured. Enraged, Eric storms out of the house heading for the market. One of the unknown mages was still there. Eric attacked him and was able to beat him up quite badly before one of the other mages came back and intercepted the battle. The other mage was very pissed off and started yelling at Eric, and punched him in the stomach. Eric fell to the ground in pain, and the unkown mages walked away. Suddenly, someone helped Eric up. It was one of the mages. He tells Eric that he and the others are from a guild called "Eastern Z" and that he has seen Eric's potential and wants him to join them. He goes on to tell him that his name is Fried and that he and the others had a contract to intimidate the local mages so that they would stop stealing from the farms outside the village. He tells Eric where the guild is located and then leaves with the others. Eric rushes home and tells everyone about what just happened. Everyone thinks it's a good idea to join Eastern Z. They pack their things and bid farewell to the house. A day later, they arrive at the city of Magnolia. They walk around the city for some time until they find the Eastern Z building. They walk in and are greated by Fried. He shows them the way to the guild master's room. They talk to him for some time and sign up as members of Eastern Z.